


Paying Your Debts

by CherryNinja



Series: Honour Amongst Thieves [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNinja/pseuds/CherryNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a botched job lands Rune in jail he is glad that Cynric is there to get him out. But Cynric’s service comes at a price. Maybe he should have just stayed in jail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Your Debts

**Author's Note:**

> Quick PWP with Thieves Guild members Cynric Endell and Rune. What can I say, the Thieves Guild amour is just damn sexy and those guys need more attention. Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted May 17th 2013 on fanfiction.net.

Great, three months behind bars. Rune sighed defeated as lay down on the thing that qualified as a bed here in Riften jail. 

It had been so simple: get in while nobody was at home, get the item that their client had requested and get out without being noticed. Piece of cake. At least he had thought so. Why did that stupid guard have to walk past the door right at the moment he had been sneaking out the door? Before he had known it there had been a sword at his throat and Rune had had no other choice than to surrender if he wanted to keep all his body parts intact. 

Now he had won a three month holiday in jail. Fantastic, if the guys from the guild came to know that he had been stupid enough to get caught, they would make fun of him for weeks for screwing up such an easy job.

But it seemed like he could do nothing but wait and hope that the months would pass quickly.

“Hey there buddy, enjoying your stay?”

Rune’s eyes flew open. He knew that voice! When he looked to the bars he saw Cynric standing there, amused grin on his face.

Jumping up from the bed Rune rushed to the bars. “Cynric? What are you doing here?”

Cynric crossed his arms over his chest and leaned with his shoulder against the bars. “Well, I accidentally witnessed your little dispute with the guard and thought I could pay you a visit in your new home.” He grinned. “Maybe offer my services to you.”

“Services? You mean get me out of here?”

Cynric just shrugged. “Sure. After all I haven’t worked as a professional jailbreaker for nothing. This here doesn’t even qualify as a challenge.”

Rune grinned. “Then what are you still waiting for? Get me out!”

“Of course I could do that. But my service has its price.”

Too excited about the prospect to leave his cell Rune didn’t notice the twinkle in the Breton’s eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Just do it.”

Cynric smirked. “Alright.” He looked around to see if somebody was listening before he leaned in. “I’ll be back tonight.”

-x-

A few hours later Cynric was back.

Rune watched as the other kneeled down in front of the door and within seconds he could hear the telltale click of a picked lock. Together the two men set about sneaking past the guards and out of the jail, a task easy as pie for two thieves used to moving unnoticed. With Rune’s observation of the guards’ patrol ways and intervals during the day and a small distraction here and there the two men managed to get out of the building within minutes.

Rune was relieved when they left the building. Being in jail had always been the thing he had liked the least about being a thief.

He didn’t even get suspicious when Cynric didn’t lead him to their headquarters but instead to the Bee and Barb, following the other without a thought. Without stopping once the other man led him up the stairs and directly to one of the rooms. Rune stepped inside and looked around curiously, he just couldn’t think of a reason why they had come here. When he heard the door close he turned around only to find a mischievously grinning Cynric.

Rune furrowed his brow. “What are we doing here?”

“I got you out and now I want my reward.”

“I don’t have any money with me right now but I promise you will-”

But Cynric cut him off. “I don’t want money.”

Rune felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. Something in the way Cynric was looking at him made his alarm bells ring. Carefully he asked. “Then what do you want?”

The Breton’s eyes roamed all other Rune’s body. “Simple, I want you! I want to fuck you!”

He could only stare at the other man dumbfounded. “You what?”

Cynric started walking towards him slowly, looking like a predator eyeing its prey. “I’ve been dying to fuck you for months but you either didn’t notice or decided to ignore my advances. But now I finally have the perfect opportunity.”

Rune shook his head and took a step back, hands up in a ‘stay away from me’ gesture. “No! That was never part of our deal!” 

But Cynric only shrugged. “I told you that my service has its price. You never asked me what I wanted as my payment but as you might remember you still agreed to it. So now I’m telling you: I want to fuck you.”

If looks could kill Cynric would have dropped dead moments ago.

But the other thief only raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me you’re going back on your word?”

Rune was still glaring at Cynric, but on the inside he was torn. On the one hand he had absolutely no desire to let the other man fuck him. No man ever had and he had always thought that no man ever would. He just had never had the desire to try it. But he also knew that Cynric was right, he had agreed to their deal and he wasn’t one to break the promises he made. Even though he had had no idea what that deal would entail. There was honour among thieves and it was his own fault for not asking, really.

“Just to make one thing very clear: this will be a one-time thing and if I find out that you told anybody about it I will wait till you sleep and slit your throat, guild policy or not.”

Completely unimpressed by the Imperial’s death threats Cynric only grinned. “I knew you would see it my way. And now take off your clothes.”

Giving the other one last glare Rune started to slowly take off his armour. He had never been the modest type, but the knowledge that Cynric was watching him and the prospect of what would be happening soon made him so nervous that his fingers had problems opening the fastenings of his jacket.

There was a chuckle. “Just say a word and I will gladly help you with your task.”

But Rune didn’t react to the other, he just went on with what he was doing. If he was slow enough, maybe Cynric would change his mind? Oh who was he kidding?

After taking off his gauntlets and boots Rune let his jacket slide down his shoulders and fall to the floor. The only thing that was still covering him were his pants.

“What are you waiting for?”

Sighing Rune opened his belt, pushed down his pants and stepped out of them.

He heard a whistle. “No underwear? You’re a naughty one, aren’t you?”

For the first time since he had started to take off his clothes Rune looked at the other man. Maybe he shouldn’t have. Cynric was looking at him with hungry eyes, his gaze roaming all over the Imperial’s body in a way that Rune was almost able to feel it. He felt himself blush and barely resisted the urge to cover himself with his hands.

He growled. “What do you want me to do now?”

“Get on the bed.”

When Rune had lain down on the mattress he looked to the side where Cynric was currently taking off his own armour, a lot faster than Rune had been. When the Breton had lost his last article of clothing he joined Rune on the bed. Rune had to admit that the other had a nice body: smooth skin with a light dusting of dark hair stretching over well defined muscles. Not bulky but the typical wiry strength that made a successful thief. Looking further down Rune also could see that the other was a lot more… eager for what was to come.

Then Cynric was on the bed, hovering over him, and it didn’t take long before Rune felt a hand run over his chest and the other’s mouth nibble on his neck, beard rasping against sensitive skin. Rune turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, mentally preparing for whatever it was the other would do to him. But only a few moments later Cynric stopped and gave a small sigh.

“Don’t be like that. It’s not like I’m raping you.”

Rune opened his eyes and turned his head to glower at the other. “You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I gave you a choice and as you might remember, you agreed to this. You know I wouldn’t have harmed you if you had refused. I would never rape you.”

Looking into the other’s eyes Rune saw the seriousness and slight hurt. Cynric was right, he had agreed to this and it had been unfair to accuse his friend of rape.

Rune gave a sigh. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

He could see a grin appear on the Breton’s face. “Good. Now where were we?”

This time Rune actually watched as Cynric’s mouth started to wander over his skin again, kissing and nibbling its way from his neck and collarbone over his chest and stomach down to the sensitive strip of skin where hip met thigh. All the while one of the Breton’s hands was softly rubbing and twirling his nipple.

Rune still wasn’t too excited about all of this, but he couldn’t deny that he was starting to feel the effects of the other man’s caresses, feel his body react. It just felt good to have somebody touch him like that, even if the other was his friend and a man.

“Seems like you’re slowly getting into the mood.”

Rune could hear the grin in Cynric’s voice and growled. “No, never.”

“Oh come on, don’t fight it. It’s much more fun if you enjoy it, too.” The hand on his nipple vanished and appeared only moments later on his cock, slowly stroking it.

He shook his head. “That will never happen.”

“Really?” Rune felt the other lightly squeeze his cock that was starting to come to life under Cynric’s expert hands. “This here tells me you are starting to enjoy it quite a bit.”

His breath was coming faster now. “That’s… that’s just a natural reaction to the stimulation.”

There was mischief dancing in Cynric’s eyes when he looked up. “Of course. And I’ll make it react even more.”

Rune barely could keep back a groan when his cock was suddenly engulfed by the other’s hot wet mouth. Oh shit, that felt good! Fisting his hands in the bed sheets Rune desperately tried to stay quiet and motionless. He really didn’t want Cynric to know how much he was starting to enjoy this even though the other probably could tell by his body’s obvious reaction. Cynric definitely knew what he was doing, bobbing his head up and down while lightly grazing Rune’s sensitive skin with his teeth.

Rune had received quite a few blowjobs in his life, but this one was definitely in his top five. Which was why he almost groaned disappointedly when the mouth suddenly vanished. Confused he looked down at the other man.

“What…”

But Cynric only smirked. “Turn around. Now that you’re in the mood it’s time to get serious.”

Suddenly very nervous again Rune swallowed. He had almost forgotten about the fact that he was about to get fucked. Reluctantly he turned around and came to lie on his stomach. Somehow he felt a bit helpless, lying on his stomach with the other towering over him. 

He nearly jumped when he suddenly felt Cynric’s hands on his skin, running up his thighs to his butt, softly kneading the muscles. 

“Such a nice backside. Do you have any idea how delicious your ass looks like in those tight pants?”

Rune didn’t think the other really expected an answer to that question so he just kept quiet. He was more concerned about the hands that were getting dangerously near to the crack between his ass cheeks. And he felt even more uneasy when one finger suddenly went deeper and skimmed over his hole.

He was almost relieved when he realized that Cynric must have felt his nervousness.

“First time doing this?”

Rune scoffed. “No shit, Sherlock!”

One of Cynric’s hands started to soothingly stroke over his back. “Just relax and leave everything to me. I’ll make sure that you will enjoy it.”

“Because you care about that.”

“I told you this isn’t rape. I want you to have your fun, too.” Leaning forward he whispered right into Rune’s ear. “Vastly raises my chance for a second time.”

Rune rolled his eyes. “You wish.” But he had to admit that he was slowly starting to relax. He even managed not to tense up too much when the hand on his ass vanished and a few moments later a spit slick finger started to push inside him. 

It was a strange feeling, the stretching felt kind of alien but it didn’t hurt. Yet. The finger moved in and out slowly and was soon joined by a second. He felt a slight burn now but the hand running soothing circles over his back helped him to relax. They didn’t speak and with nothing to distract him Rune’s whole focus was on the fingers in his ass. The two fingers going in and out, starting a scissoring motion to stretch the muscle and eventually a third finger joining.

It didn’t really feel bad but Rune had now idea how something like this was supposed to bring him pleasure. He would just let the other have his fun and then he would never have to- Holy shit!

Rune let out a yelp when the fingers suddenly pressed against a spot deep inside him that made shudders run through all of his body. He heard Cynric chuckle but he just couldn’t bring himself to care when the other man’s fingers rubbed over that spot again, making him groan.

He almost whined disappointedly when the fingers left and Cynric got off the mattress to rummage around in his clothes. When the Breton returned to the bed he gave Rune’s ass a light smack.

“On your hands and knees.”

Rune obeyed and soon felt Cynric press up against him, cock nudging his hole. A hand grabbed his hip.

“You ready?”

Rune swallowed. “Not really.”

Cynric’s thumb started to stroke over his hip bone. “Just try to relax and trust me.”

Then Cynric started to push in and Rune had to grit his teeth. This definitely hurt more than the fingers had. But Cynric was going slow, giving him time to adjust, and stopped when he was fully seated inside.

The other then leaned down, his chest pressed against Rune’s back. Rune could feel the fast breath against his skin. “Shit! You’re so tight!”

He panted. “Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Yeah, you feel fantastic.”

One of Cynric’s arms went around Rune’s chest and he started to move. Slowly at first, small movements to let Rune get used to it, but soon the thrusts got faster.

It was a strange feeling, being on the receiving end of a man’s passion, feeling a hard and muscled body pressed against him, let alone having another man’s dick up his ass. Strange, but Rune had to admit that he was starting to enjoy it. Seemed like Cynric was a pretty skilled lover. 

But apparently the other wasn’t satisfied yet because Rune soon felt him stop and the Breton’s chest leave his back. When Cynric lightly pulled on his shoulder Rune pushed himself up and leaned back against the hard chest behind him. Cynric’s hands grabbed his hips before he started to thrust into Rune again, faster and harder than before.

With nothing to hold onto and Cynric’s hard thrusts Rune had to fight not to topple over, the hands on his hips doing nothing to steady him. But Cynric soon wrapped one of his arms around Rune’s chest, keeping him up and pressing them closer together. His mouth started to nibble on Rune’s neck. 

Rune’s hands went to Cynric’s forearm and grabbed it, desperately holding onto the other. When the Breton’s other hand went down to his cock Rune arched his back and groaned. 

Then Cynric’s mouth went higher, planting small kisses on his jaw and cheek. 

“Rune.”

Rune had no problems understanding the whispered plea and was surprised to realize that he had no desire to refuse. When he turned his head he immediately felt Cynric’s mouth on his in a hungry kiss.

It didn’t take long before everything became too much for Rune: the hot body pressing against him, the hand stroking his dick, the tongue ravishing his mouth… and when one of Cynric’s thrust hit that one spot inside him dead on it was all over. 

Rune was sure he was seeing stars before his eyes as his orgasm washed through his body, his scream of passion being swallowed by Cynric’s mouth.

He could feel Cynric’s thrust become frantic and only a few moments later Cynric froze and the other’s hot seed flooded his insides. 

They soon broke the kiss, both desperately trying to catch their breaths. Almost dead to the world Rune barely noticed that Cynric carefully laid him down on the mattress before pulling out and flopping down on his back on the mattress next to him.

Damn! Rune had never thought that being fucked by a man could feel this fantastic. Not that he would tell Cynric, he was still pissed that his friend had tricked him into this, almost forcing him to comply. But he would think about all of those complicated things properly when his mind was working normally again.

He felt Cynric next to him shift. “If you ever get caught again I will gladly come and get you out.”

Opening his eyes to look at the man lying next to him, Rune could see that Cynric was grinning at him. He scoffed. “If that is the price I have to pay then I will definitely make sure to never get caught again.” 

Despite his words Rune didn’t resist when Cynric pulled him into his arms.


End file.
